The Final Match
by HanField
Summary: a match between all the smash brothers how will it end?
1. Chapter 1

_It's all come down to this, the final death match between all the Smash Brothers. Only one will live, the rest will die in a fiery blaze. They've known this was coming ever since they were born, but little do they know, it is about to take place right now!_

"Luigi, where is the rest of the butter?" Mario screamed out of the kitchen, but no reply was heard, "Luigi, are you there?" Still no reply. Mario decided to go investigate. No wonder Luigi wasn't answering me, he isn't even here, Mario thought, but if he isn't here, where is he. Mario and Luigi lived in a summer condo, out in the forest. So if Luigi wanted to go anywhere, he would have to walk up to 14 miles to the nearest town.

Then all of the sudden, this yellow-ish beam came down from the heaven, and before Mario could escape, he was sucked into the beam's owner above. He was roughly placed in a cage. When he looked out beyond the bars, he saw that all his Smash Brother companions were also in cages. What is going on, he thought.

Out in the pitch darkness, a huge TV screen came on, and on it was the face of a shadow. The lights were placed, and dimmed just right, so that the guys face was hidden in complete darkness. No doubt his voice was masked too.

"Welcome all of you, I have invited you here today to start and finish what you have all known for years. The Final Match, as most of you know it by will be held these 10 upcoming days. Only one of you will live, but which one will it be. Look around my friends, because this might be the last time you see one of these people."

"We are not your friends," someone shouted from a cage next to Mario. It was Roy, and he was looking angry. "You are not my friend, nor anybody else's here, and you can not pit us together in a death match, we refuse. We are all friends here, accept for you, I might add, and we will not be forced to kill each other." Everyone cheered wildly, even Mew Too let out a small ho ha.

"Fine, but I will find a way to make this happen. Its existence has been known for hundreds of years, and I intend to keep it like that. You will each be put in a different room, suited to fit your exact needs. You will not speak to or see any of the other opponents"

Mario was carried away to a room, but he didn't take in the many amenities that the room held, he just walked over to the bed and fell asleep.

At three-o-clock in the morning Kirby nearly had a heart attack when his alarm clock went off. I never set that, Kirby thought. Then the TV was on again, and that guy was back.

"Today is the first challenge, one of you will not live to see the next day." In all the rooms through out the mansion, every Smash Brother was seeing and hearing the exact same thing. Ness gulped in fear, never had he felt so nervous about a battle. That stupid yellow beam came down from the ceiling above, and everyone was instantly zapped to a very familiar battle field, that they all knew well, it was Yoshi place.

There was a minuet when no face was showing on any TV screen, and so the Smash Brothers took that chance to talk to each other. "We have to make it look convincing, but after the five minuets are up, and no one is dead, he will call of the battle, and we will be given another day to come up with some sort of plan." It was Dr. Mario, and Ness had to admit his plan sounded pretty good.

The Face was back again, and this time it looked angry, "What have you been doing!" he shouted, " Sorry I took so long, but how did you guys see each other. I thought I put an invisible spell on all of you, until the battle starts, anyway, BEGIN!"

From that point it was all out attack, everyone knew the plan, and they knew how to fight well, so it wasn't that hard to make the battle look convincing.

Four minuets into the match and everything is looking fine, but then Marth does a left leg kick on Peach, if Peach was an inch farther away, the kick would have missed, but just as the kick was about to make contact, she moved up every so slightly, and she went flying up into the sky, and hit the screen of the TV. Peach was dead. Everyone turned on Marth and gave him an evil stare, why had he done that to Peach, we all had a plan, why did he have to go and mess it up, every one was thinking.

But no one was quite as upset as Mario was, he just couldn't face it, his one and only love was gone forever, and he would never see her again, and it was all the stupid Marth's fault. Peach was gone, so she couldn't anything, but Mario was still alive, and alive with a vengeance.

**So I know I'm like super geeky to be writing about something like this, but just tell me what you think, like who is The Face, and what about Mario and Marth?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Her umbrella lay strewn across the battle field, it was the only thing left, and Mario just had to have it. He looked at his clock next to his bed, 3:00 AM. He slowly got out of bed. Didn't bother to put shoes on, those would only make more noise, and slipped out the door into the night. He had no idea how to get around in the place, he didn't even know where he was, but still he pressed forward, he needed that umbrella.

Creeping around in the dark, Mario looked inside every door he came to, but none of them seemed to Yoshi's place. After about 30 minutes of all that stealthy slinking, Mario came upon a giant door, no doubt oak. He guessed he was in the grand foyer or lobby or something, so he opened the door, what he saw shocked him. It was like master control room. I guess all the battles and TV's are controlled from here, Mario thought. At the back of the control room there was a huge red plush chair, just like the one The Face sat in. I should check it out, Mario thought. He than proceeded to walk up to the chair, and cautiously turn the chair around. In the chair was a little silver, metal sphere, and on the top was a red button. Mario pushed it, and a giant person came shooting up and out of the sphere. It was The Face, Mario jumped back in fear, afraid that The Face was going to kill him, but as he jumped back, his hand went out, and made a clean cut right through The Face. The Face's neck was split in two for a second, but it instantly came back together again. The Face is a hologram! Mario couldn't wait to tell the others. He rushed out of the room, and into the lobby. Then a thought cane to him, how would he be able to convince the others. He went over to wall and broke off a piece from a candle stick, then as he walked back to his room, every other tile on the floor he stepped on, he left a little knick with the candle holder.

"Everyone, wake up, wake up," Mario screamed running through the castle, after a while some people joined him and eventually they had every one. "You guys have to see this come on, it's really amazing." Mario than followed the knicks in the floor to the big oak door he had just been to moments ago. He pushed open the door, and led everyone to the giant plush chair, turned on the hologram, and watched every ones face go from anger, for being waken up so early, to astonishment."The Face, is a hologram," Pikachu said.

"Than that means The Face isn't real."

"But who else could control it with out being inside the building?"

"Unless, The Face, or rather its controller, is one of us. Some one has been controlling The Face while he, or she, has also been taking part in the battles."

"But, who is it?" That struck panic in all the Smash brothers, one of them was controlling The Face. It was hard to believe considering all of these people are all their friends, but than Ness said something that made everyone think.

"Hey, where is Marth?" Every one turned on Roy.

"What? My brother would never do something like that, he's a good person!"

"But, he killed Peach!"

"Yeah!"

Every one marched straight out of the control room, and right up to Marth's door.

"Marth, open up, please. It's me Roy, the other Smashers, they just wanna talk to you." But nothing was heard. No sound of anybody getting up, or making a move for the door, nothing. Roy reached out for the handle, only to find that the door had been unlocked the whole time. He stepped in, and looked all around the room, but no one was here. Marth was gone.

Then the TV screen back on, and The Face was there, or rather the hologram.

"Now, what are you doing out of bed at this hour!" He said.


End file.
